


family (a reprise)

by agitatedstates



Series: the promnis family au [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, prom is in it a lil at the end but they're mentioned throughout, this is oc centric but its iggy and promptos son soooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: "You look like your pops when you smile like that”Noct is helping Prompto cook dinner, and they can hear Nyx and Ignis talking in the distance about something mundane, but it still makes Noct so happy to see Nyx with his family“Hate to break it to you dad, but I’ve kinda always looked like pops”orNoct decides what family means





	family (a reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> so, this kinda connects to events in my last fic, and its sorta setting up a few things that are gonna happen in my major fic for this au (surprise, i wasnt just writing random fics, its actually gonna have a plot soon). this isnt much, but it just sets up a few minor details.

Noct slams an envelope on the table in front of Nyx, and he actually jumps from the force of it. 

“I need you to open this for me”

Nyx looks away from his laptop and actually looks at the envelope, and he’s even more confused than before 

“Insomnia Genetics? Noct what the  _ fuck _ ?”

“I kinda got a test done to see if I’m related to pops and now I can’t look at it”

“Noct-“

“What do i even do if it’s true? What if this test tells me pops is my dad? That means he fucking  _ cheated  _ on  _ dad _ . I can’t live with that! But i can’t spend the rest of my life thinking  _ maybe,  _ so please just open it for me” there’s barely a breath between words, and Nyx is more than a little concerned for his fiancée as he slides the envelope closer.

“Are you really sure about this, Noct?” Nyx looks up at him, looking for  _ any  _ sign that Noct would regret this, but he sees quiet determination and realises Noct has probably agonised over this enough. 

“No, but it’s too late now”  
  


Nyx opens the envelope and he reads the whole page. He reads it again, and again, and it's on about the fourth read that Noct starts to panic. 

“Nyx please talk to me. Nyx? Holy fuck I didn't  _ really  _ think he was my dad, bahamut strike me down. How the fuck do I deal with this? I can't just ignore this? Nyx what do I do?”

“Babe, Ignis is your uncle”

“What?”

This stops Noct, who seems more confused than relieved, as he snatches the paper from Nyxs hands.

_ Samples are likely close relatives, a high chance of them being an uncle on the maternal side.  _

“Pop has siblings?” Tears spill over as Noct reads it again, relief and a certain sense of  _ longing  _ filling him. “Holy shit, he had a sister! I…. I am related to him! Nyx!” Noct’s smiling as he hugs Nyx, rubbing his tear streaked face into his neck and laughing. Something along the lines of “I love you” is mumbled into his neck, and Nyx kisses the top of his head.

“It also says your biological dad was Galahdian, so he was probably a kingsglaive”

“WHAT?”

Noct shoots up again and looks at the paper in Nyx’s hand, as he reads aloud “sample A is 50% Galahdian, further testing can help determine region and possible clan” Nyx looks up at him and smiles “I  _ knew  _ there was no way you could get a tan like that if you were just Insomnian” 

“You’re just happy cause you're a total nerd about the kingsglaive”

Nyx laughs, bright and happy, and there's nothing that could make Noct happier than that sound. 

He chooses not to tell his dads about the test, but he hugs his pops a little tighter the next time he sees him, just to make sure. 

* * *

 

“Okay, okay. So just let me practice one last time!” Noct and Nyx are in bed in their apartment in Lestallum, its some time around 1am and Nyx is very patiently letting Noct practice Galahdian. 

“ _ moje jméno je Noctis Argentum-Scientia”  _ Noct is grinning, and he knows its as simple as saying his name, but there's something special about saying it like that. 

“You’re sounding way better, babe!  _ Miluji tě _ ”

“It’s super unfair that you're already fluent” Noct is pouting, but he knows Nyx only knows because his carer growing up was Galahdian, and it was a way to carry on a culture that was at risk. It’s why he chose a Galahdian name when he changed it, since she had practically raised him. Noct’s kinda happy about it, actually, because it would have been much harder to learn without him. However, Noct still doesnt appreciate him laughing. “ _ Jsi hajzl _ ”

“Oh my gods, did you just call me an asshole?” It just makes Nyx laugh harder, but Noct manages to crack a smile at the sound. “ _ Miluji tě. Jsem tak ráda, že se tě vdám. _ ”

Noct blushes, and he feels  _ warm.  _ Not in the way that Lestallum heats everything up way, but in the way that makes you feel  _ whole.  _ Noct doesn't know what either of them did in a past life to deserve being happy like this.

_ “Nemůžu se dočkat, až s tebou budu mít zbytek života” _

“You're way more romantic in Galahdian, you huge nerd” Noct is hiding his face, but Nyx has already seen the blush, and he places a soft kiss on one of the cheeks before settling back into bed. 

“I can be romantic anytime I  _ want _ , thank you very much” he’s smiling as he closes his eyes, and Noct feels sleep tugging at his consciousness now, but he takes a moment to thank the six that they blessed him with such an amazing boyfriend. 

* * *

About two months before he gets married, a while after their trip to Tenebrae, Noct sits his dads down and tells them about the paternity test. They’re less shocked than Noct expected them to be, but Prompto admitted to the fact he suspected he was Pyrha and Libertus’ son, that he reminded him so much of his friends. Ignis just smiled at him, real wide, as Noct insisted that they would  _ always  _ be his real parents. Prompto managed to find Libertus’ old daggers in their storage, and gave them to Noct about a week later. They both tear up a little about it, but it means a lot to both of them to have this closure.

 

“You look like your pops when you smile like that”

Noct is helping Prompto cook dinner, and they can hear Nyx and Ignis talking in the distance about something mundane, but it still makes Noct so happy to see Nyx with his family   
“Hate to break it to you dad, but I’ve kinda always looked like pops”

Prompto laughs at that, and it’s still the best sound Noct has ever heard

“You didn’t look all that much like him until you were about eight. You helped your pops with dinner and you both smiled the same way when you were watching me eat it” Prompto is smiling down at the curry he’s making as he retells it “you both have a really nice smile” 

Noct hugs his dad as he says it, and he smiles even wider at him. He was worried about what that test would mean, if it would change things, but as he sits down for dinner with his family, he makes peace with what his life is. Noct is happy, and as he watches his dads bicker and his little brothers laugh, and he decides he would never change any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for droppin by!!!
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
